Murphy's Law - Bruce Banner
by gryffindortrekkie13
Summary: Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Bruce has a horrible day.


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Murphy's Law states that** _ **anything**_ **that can go wrong,** _ **will**_ **go wrong.**

It was a Monday, for starters, and who the hell even likes Monday's? Bruce was definitely not having a good morning.

It had all started the night before, Tony had convinced him to stay up late, working on some far-fetched project until the late hours of darkness...needless to say it had not ended well.

Bruce had headed back to his room with singed clothing and a forced calm mentality.

He had collapsed into his bed to find himself awakened not an hour later by his alarm which had mysteriously programmed itself to go off at precisely 3AM.

Tony he guessed, or Clint who they had discovered had a very mischievous pranking side. Several uncomfortable hours later, Bruce attempting to take a shower got blasted in the face with a jet of ice cold water which Jarvis said was a pipe issue that would be repaired shortly. Growling, he had turned to the mirror and accidentally met his own eyes in the reflection. Normally he would try to refrain to ever looking himself in eye and today was no different.

He tore his eyes away, his heart pounding. He had not seen a flash of green, his eyes were his normal brown he told himself fiercely.

Suddenly a blaring voice erupted through his quarters and Bruce gritted his teeth at the sound, a surge of white hot anger rising up inside him.

Tony had insisted on programming a ridiculously annoying alarm, that was supposed to go off whenever he wanted everyone to drop everything and participate in his team meetings.

Not that Bruce disliked the meetings of course, but the alarm was something else entirely.

He stumbled into the kitchen, his clothes disheveled, hair a mess, his eyes bloodshot and a decidedly frustrated expression covering his face.

The rest of the team was already there, Steve looking wide awake, Tony who paced the floor erratically, a crazed look in his eyes, Clint and Natasha sitting side by side stoically as always. He had to remind himself that Thor was away when he failed to see the big friendly blonde giant anywhere in the room.

Opening the cabinets in hope for a clean cup for his daily tea, he came across nothing.

He sighed wearily.

"Tony, where are all of the mugs?" He asked patiently.

Tony appeared not to hear him, he continued muttering to himself as he wore a hole into the floor.

"Tony!"

"Hm?" Tony glanced up distractedly.

"The mugs. Where are they?" Bruce asked again with forced calm.

"Oh uh, they were all dirty so I had them moved."

Bruce calmed himself before replying.

"Moved? Where?"

"Oh, um, I don't know"

Bruce shut the cabinet rather roughly and felt badly like grinding his palms into his eyes.

When would this nightmare end?

Glancing around him, he noticed Clint, Steve and Natasha looking at him rather concernedly.

"It's alright, guys, seriously." He reassured them.

He turned and made to move away when he banged into the door of one of the two cabinets he had opened.

Pain flared across his forehead, and both of his hands flew up to clutch at the damaged area.

"Bruce?!"

"Are you alright?"

He waved them off and walked blindly back to his room. It had been an awful day so far.

A few hours later, things not improving in the least, Bruce found himself on a helicopter.

Bruce normally hated flying, but this day has gone so badly that he really wasn't surprised when their flight was inflicted with horrible weather and flying conditions.

Bruce fought actively with his best bud, the Other Guy, to keep him under control. His anger was raging today.

Bruce found it impossible to be in a good mood, or even a decent mood. He was plagued by depressingly angry thoughts and had steered clear of people since the near disaster that had been breakfast.

He was actually quite looking forwards to seeing how much worse this day was going to get.

One nauseating landing, millions of unforgiving sheets of soaking rain, and several of Tony's remarks later...Bruce found himself following his team, the certainly very mighty Avengers, into some old HYDRA fortress.

 **What can I say? I tried my best. Could I BE anymore hopeless?**

 **Next chapter should be coming soon, if all goes according to plan. ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**


End file.
